


Buddy System

by FifteenDozenTimes



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fuckbuddies, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenDozenTimes/pseuds/FifteenDozenTimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she finally gets him inside and strips the blindfold off, it takes Jake a minute to adjust to the light. Not that there’s much to see - boring furniture, bare walls, no clutter or decorations or any indication Rosa, or any human, at all, actually lives here.</p><p>“Nice place,” he says, and Rosa gives him one of those eye roll/smirk combos that usually means something good and dirty is about to happen. Or that he’s said something dumb at work. It’d be nice if his body stopped getting those confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buddy System

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalisgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalisgirl/gifts).



> I was very charmed by your prompt ideas about them dating, but tbh I kept getting derailed by the idea of them having a chill post-solve decompression sort of thing going on.
> 
> Set roughly pre-show, or early s1, but it doesn't matter much.

The blindfold isn’t exactly a new thing for Jake, but the way Rosa uses it is. Usually whoever wants to get kinky whips it out once he’s already in the bedroom, not just after coming up from the subway.

“Knowing the right stop is too much already,” Rosa says, when he asks, and Jake’s used enough to Rosa’s whole deal he doesn’t bother to argue. Like, most people wouldn’t invite a buddy to become a bang buddy if they didn’t want him to know where they live, but Rosa’s not most people.

It’s late, and it’s a pretty quiet neighborhood, as far as Jake can tell, so he’s probably not traumatizing too many people by letting Rosa lead him around. Probably. Whatever, it’ll totally be worth it. Plus, he can’t actually see any of the people he might be making uncomfortable, so he’ll never know if he runs into any of them again.

Rosa doesn’t warn him when they get to the steps leading up to her building, just lets him stumble and almost but not quite topple over. She chuckles at him, like it’s his fault he can’t see where he’s going, and Jake should defend himself but if she’s in the mood to toy with him he’s not sure he should question it. 

There’s no elevator, because of course there isn’t. Or maybe there is, and Rosa just wants to torture him by making him walk up stairs, something he tries to avoid as much as possible when he can actually see. Jake starts to get the rhythm down, though, stops stumbling and crashing into things, and by the time they finally stop moving up and start walking straight Rosa hasn’t been loudly annoyed with him for, like, a good two or three minutes. 

When she finally gets him inside and strips the blindfold off, it takes Jake a minute to adjust to the light. Not that there’s much to see - boring furniture, bare walls, no clutter or decorations or any indication Rosa, or any human, at all, actually lives here.

“Nice place,” he says, and Rosa gives him one of those eye roll/smirk combos that usually means something good and dirty is about to happen. Or that he’s said something dumb at work. It’d be nice if his body stopped getting those confused.

Rosa takes off her shirt and throws it at him, leaves her boots right in his path as he stumbles after her to the bedroom, leaves a trail of hot obstacles to slow him down so by the time he catches up to her in the bedroom, she’s giving him this impatient look like he just made her wait any more than ten goddamn seconds. The look is less important than other things, though, and she laughs when Jake hits his knees so hard he winces. That’s also less important than her spread legs, her cunt just waiting for him, the way she laugh-sighs when he gets his mouth on her.

Rosa is one of those girls who’ll let him go down on her as long as he wants ( _within reason_ , she says, every time she has to pull him up by his hair to get him to move on, the same thing every girl says to him, eventually, like they don’t get that he’s an _artisan_ and he needs to take his time), which is awesome, and she’s one of those girls who’ll pull his hair and fuck his face and bark orders at him and shove him around until he gets it right. She’s rough, and demanding, and exactly the sort of fuckbuddy you’d expect her to be if you were the sort of person who spent a lot of time thinking about how everyone you know would be as a fuckbuddy.

In short, she’s pretty much ideal, and if it wouldn’t make her roll her eyes and stop being even remotely attracted to him, Jake would spend a whole bunch of time showering her with praise and gifts and stuff. Jake can totally put up with blindfolds on the street, or the way she makes that disgusted noise in the back of her throat every few seconds when they fuck at his place, or whatever else she wants to put him through, for this.

“More,” she insists, cupping the back of his head and pushing him harder against her cunt. He can’t really breathe like this, but it’s cool, breathing isn’t necessary. Not that he, like, minds it when she relaxes her grip a little and he can get some air. 

Rosa comes quick, because Jake’s pretty good at this, because she’s pretty good at making her give him exactly what she wants, fingers tight in his hair and hips shuddering up against him. Jake eases up, won’t pull away until she lets him know that’s what she wants, but lets his tongue go soft and gentle against her clit.

“Gimme,” she starts, loses the rest of her thought in a gasp as she shivers through an aftershock, but Jake can feel her clenching up around nothing and has a pretty good idea what she wants. He doesn’t make her ask again, just works two fingers into her. “Yeah, that’s - yeah.”

The floor is hard under Jake’s knees, but Jake’s so worked up his brain’s just interpreting every sensation as _good_. He could stay down here, stay like this, for hours . 

Rosa fucks him as much as he fucks her, working her hips so hard against his fingers he almost can’t manage to keep his mouth on her. Almost. She yanks at his hair with one hand, not really directing him any more, just reacting, and clutches the sheets with the other. She comes again, so sudden Jake almost doesn’t realize it, except her voice hitches up a few octaves.

Jake wants to fuck her so bad it hurts, but she keeps her hand tight in his hair and doesn’t let him move away and that’s cool, that’s what she wants, he can roll with it. It’s better this way, even, jerking himself off fast and frantic with his free hand, trying not to let it mess up the rhythm of his fingers fucking Rosa, knees bruising, drowning in the taste of her.

He comes, hard, all over his hand, stupidly stops moving for a second while his heart figures out how to start beating again. Rosa growls, because of course she does, yanks his hair so hard his eyes tear up a little. Right, the thing, the getting her off thing, he can keep doing that.

If Jake were a different kind of person, the kind with a death wish maybe, he’d immediately start working on an impression of the sound Rosa makes when he gets her off a third time, high-pitched and weirdly musical for how shriek-y it is. She’s shivering, a little, and still clenching around his fingers when she tips from good-oversensitive to bad-oversensitive and shoves him away so hard he almost falls over.

“I need a nap before I lead you out,” Rosa says, a little hoarse from yelling. “I don’t care what you do.”

Jake rolls his eyes and climbs up next to her on the bed, and she might talk a big game, but she smiles at him and shoves him around so she can be the big spoon.


End file.
